Wishing On A Star
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa used to believe that wishes come true by wishing on a shooting star but things changed as she grew older and dealing with the possibility of loveless arranged marriage with a douchebag. She makes a last ditch effort by wishing on a shooting star unaware that fate might actually be listening to her. Will things change or will fate fail her once again? Genderbent Anna


Wishing On A Star

* * *

Elsa's POV

Looking up at the night sky to that the star are shining brightly as a feeling of nostalgia washing over me because when I was a small child, Father often told me when you wished upon a star that your wish would come true if you believed hard enough. I believed him when he told me this and I found myself wishing for childish and trivial matter thus finding what I had wished for the a few days later without knowing that he was the reason that I got those things but when I got a littler older, I started to see the world a little differently.

My mother was a kind hearted woman with a gentle soul as she showed me to be grateful for things that I have because not everything is as fortunate as we are but life has a cruel irony as just before my tenth birthday, she had fallen very ill and as the weeks progressed medicine and doctors did everything that they could to save her. There was a shooting star gliding cross the night time sky and I wished as hard as possibly could for Mother to get better but nothing came out of it as Father came into my room to inform of my mother's passing, crushing my belief in wishing on stars.

It was hard time for me as Father fell deeper into a depression and burying himself further into his work that he left the responsibility of my raising to my nanny Gerda. She was a very sweet and loving person as she tried as hard as she could to treat like her own daughter but she couldn't fill the hole that my mother left behind as I missed her every day but as the years went on, it became harder and harder to remember what she even looked like.

Now that I'm twenty-four years old and Father thinks that it's time that I settle down with a husband and start a family since I'm the sole heir to the Arendelle fortune as well as the future CEO of Arendelle Inc. It's a multi-billion company that specializes in creating new technology like iPhones, Macbooks, and other things of that nature as Father arrange for me to marry the heir of our rival company Frost Industries who's son is being groomed into a fine young man as he would like to say.

I have met Jack a few times in the past when Father decides to host dinner parties inviting potential business endeavors and I have to say that he's absolutely childish and immature as I find it inconceivable that he's going to be the head of a large company. I shudder at the thought of being married to someone like the Frost heir but it's not like I have a choice in the matter as Father is adamant about the union between the two companies and claims that it would be in my best interest to go along with it. I looked up at the sky to have a shooting star glide across it and I knew that it was ridiculous to do something as childish as what I was about to do but I am out of options.

 _Starlight, Star bright._

 _The first star that I see tonight._

 _Wish I may, Wish I might_

 _Have the wish that I have tonight._

 _I wish for a way out of this marriage and find real love._

I open my eyes to see that nothing has change and that it never will. _I should've expected as much. It was ridiculous to believe that wishing on a shooting star will change things._ I sigh to myself as I turn on my heel to return to the party that is going on inside of the house unaware that my wish was heard as I scoped out the party to see that everyone here was either a friend of my Father's or a potential business client. I nearly jumped when I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders to see that it's Jack and I sigh softly before noticing that his cheeks are flushed a bright pink signaling his drunkenness.

"Hey babe, I was looking everywhere for ya" Jack slurred.

"How convenient that I was avoiding you everywhere andI told you once before that I do not like it when you call me babe" I said removing his arm from around my shoulders.

"You're so cold to me, Elsie. You and I are to be married" Jack pouted like an impudent child.

"Don't remind me" I said rolling my eyes. "Stop pouting Jack, it's unbecoming of you and you're drunk"

"So whatever if I am. I mean it's a party and I'm allowed to have a drink or a few" Jack said grinning drunkenly. "Don't be such a party pooper"

"You know that I hate accused nickname and you do best to no longer refer to me as such" I said glaring at him.

I turned to walk away from him as I fail to see Jack's face darken considerably as he reaches out to grab me by the wrist roughly as I look at him with a frown on my face, trying to break free from his grasp. This only makes the Frost heir tighten his grip on my wrist as I flinch at the pain shooting through my arm as he steps in closer, hovering over me with his eyes darken with a predatory look on his face and I don't like the looks of it. "You won't speak to me like that but I know that it's your way of teasing me as if I had my way, I would take you in front of all these people showing them who you truly belong to" Jack whisper into my ear.

"I am not a trophy nor am I some kind whore that you can have your way with. Now let me go, Jack" I said trying to break out of his hold.

"Oh but you are, Elsa. You're my prize and I intend to collect once we're married" Jack said chuckling darkly.

"I think that it would best and appropriate that you let go of the lady at once"

I didn't get a look of who the voice belonged to as a body steps in-between myself and Jack as he lets go of my arm as the stranger stares down my future husband as I take note of his attire consisting of a crisp forest green dress shirt with a lighter green vest over it, black slacks, and what appears to be white sneakers. He appears to be two or three inches shorter than myself as his short red hair is styled to be combed through with his fingers with the single streak of whiteness on the right side of his hair as he continues to stare down Jack. I have never seen this gentleman before but I have never been more thankful for his appearance at the moment because there is no telling what the Frost heir was thinking if he hadn't shown up when he did.

"Just who do you think you are, butting into a private conversation" Jack said glaring at him.

"Someone that knows how to treat a lady and appeared to be wanting you touching as well as handing as you were. As I say once, it would be in your best interest to walk away right now while you still can" He said frowning.

"I don't think so. I can treat my future wife anywhere I wish and I'm not about to take advice from midget like you" Jack said hovering over him.

"Look here Frost, I didn't come here to get into an argument with the likes of someone who can barely hold their liquor so why you go get some fresh air"

Jack's face quickly turns red from anger and embarrassment as he cocks his arm back to strike the shorter man but his fist didn't follow through with its intended target as the Frost heir's fist was caught by his Father's arm.

"Jack, that's enough. This isn't the time nor the place for such things" Mr. Frost said frowning before turning to face the young man. "Sorry about my son's attitude towards you, Mr. Bjorgman. I hope that he hasn't offended you in any way"

"It's quite alright, Mr. Frost but I think that it would be best that Jack either learn his limits with liquor or stay sober from now on" He said with a gentle smile.

"Right, it is good to see you again and you as well Elsa but we shall be going now" Mr. Frost said grabbing Jack roughly by the collar of his neck.

Mr. Frost rushes towards the door as Jack struggles to keep up his Father's long strides as the gentleman in front of me turns to face and I could look upon his face at last to find that he's adorably good-looking. His skin is a shade or two darker than my own as cute freckles are dusted across his nose and cheeks, his eyes are the perfect mixture of green and blue with an innocent and adventurous glint to them, and his jaw line is perfectly structured to his face.

"Wow, you're beautiful" He said staring at me in awe before ducking his eyes down in embarrassment. "Hehe sorry, my big brother Kristoff often tells me that I don't have much of a filter and I tend to say whatever is on my mind"

"That's quite alright as I should be thanking you for stepping in when you did" I said smiling.

"No problem, I didn't like how he was manhandling you and I just had to do something about you. So you're Elsa, right?"

"Yes, I am and may I ask the name of my savior?" I asked raising an curious eyebrow.

"A-Andre. Andre Bjorgman and looks like I'm your new intended" Andre said laughing uneasily.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I see that the two of you have the pleasure of meeting" Father said appearing at my side.

"Indeed but what is this about Andre being my new intended?" I inquire.

"It turns out that Frost Industries have been dealing in some insider's trading and FBI has decided to shut them down indefinitely" Father said shaking his head. "But that's when I got a call from Bjorgman Corp. about their son being of age to settle down and I saw this as the perfect opportunity for the both of us. I thought that this could be the perfect chance for the both of you to met"

I turned to look at Andre who's smiling nervously at me and that's when I realized that sometimes wishing on a shooting star does work.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
